


Leaving a Little Early

by BaileyBuniBundles



Series: An Ex-Navy Seal and a New Jersey Sniper [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Criminal Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny Doesn't Know Right From Wrong, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Quite Kidnapping, Swimming, Water Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides that Grace doesn't need to stay in school all day and "kidnaps" her from her English class. Taking her to Kamekona's for some shrimp and to the now private pool, she enjoys a relaxing day before finals. Until Five-0 has to locate a kidnapped girl and return her to the Edwards family. Steve does not enjoy being the responsible adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a Little Early

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next addition to the Criminal Danny series! I loved writing this one because Awesome-Dad-Danny is my favorite thing to think about! I kind of made Rachel the bad guy in this but I had too, unfortunately.

Danny sauntered up to the counter of the private school,slicking his hair back quickly and leaning over the receptionist's desk,a small paper bag in his hand. He smiled fakely as she finished typing on the out of date computer and turned to help him,taken back by how handsome he was.

"Hi, Ms.-" Danny glanced at the tag on her blouse, "Fowler, I'm sorry about this,but I forgot to give my daughter her lunch this morning, we were a little rushed getting out of the house, and I just need to drop it off with her,"

She smiled back,a small blush spreading over her cheeks,and pulled her bangs behind her ear answering "Of course,and don't be hard on yourself, you're not the first parent to forget something," they both laughed, Danny's was strained though hoping she would hurry up, not liking the cameras staring down at him. "I just need her name and I can have one of our aides bring it to her classroom before lunch starts,"

Danny ground his teeth,but determined not to let some pencil pushing receptionist to put a stop to his plan. "You know, it would mean a lot if you could let me bring it to her classroom,"He flicked his gaze behind her for a moment noting the pictures of her as a young women with her father in one frame and about the same age with her mother in a different frame, deciding to use it.  "I barely get to see her enough as it is seeing as though I share custody and I would make her day to see her Danno,"

The young women smiled and motioned toward the second door into the school "Go ahead sir, I'm not suppose to do this,but your friendlier than the other parents that come in here so what could it hurt?" Danny couldn't keep his wry smile from making its way onto his face at the thought of him not causing trouble. Giving her a quick thanks he quickly made his way through the door and down the hallway smirking and threw the paper bag with nothing in it into a trash can.

Getting to the classroom with a sign on the open door with the name Mrs.Locklear etched into the wood in cursive. He knocked softly and watched as the class turned including his monkey who smiled widely, to face him in the door along with the woman standing in front of all of the desks speaking about the dynamics of Poetry and vividly explaining how to convey your beliefs in them. She completed her sentence and turned to him smiling "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my daughter Grace Williams, sorry if I interrupted," He said grinning as Gracie quickly packed up her notes,binder, and pencils.

The English teacher walked to her desk,picking up a few papers as she talked "It's no problem, I was probably starting to ramble anyway," She handed Danny the two papers, "Here are her assignments and they are due on Friday, she should know what to do, and all of my lectures are on my website, Have a great day Grace," the curly haired woman said waving as Grace pulled the backpack over her shoulder and walked beside her father down the hallway.

“Not that I don’t love not having to sit through Mrs.Locklear’s lecture but why are you taking me out of school Danno?” The fifteen year old asked as they turned down a hallway leading in the opposite direction of the front of the school.

Danny held the door open to the back parking lot of the high school and smiled “I’m taking my Monkey on a date,” He laughed pulling her into a headlock and ruffling her hair playfully while she protested and pushed him off.

She grumbled about her hair,smoothing it down before asked what he had planned. “Well, how about some shrimp huh? Kamekona’s has the best!” Danny suggested,just glad that he had his daughter next to him for the first time in a long while. Danny unlocked the Camaro waiting for them in the parking lot and did a quick sweep behind him as Grace threw her backpack in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

Danny settled into the driver's seat roaring the engine to life and tearing out of the parking lot laughing as the young girl stuck her tongue out at the school retreating from their view behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how are things going with that cute SEAL? Please tell me you have at least moved in together,” Grace laughed as her family almost choked on his shrimp fried rice. Laughing she popped another shrimp into her mouth as her father recovered from the blunt question.

“Well first, his name is Steve, and no he hasn’t asked me to move in, and I think it has to do with the fact that he is head of the task force that is trying to track me down,” He responded jokingly, glad that his daughter had stopped interrogating him about what he did to deserve the law on his ass.

“Yeah, that may be a contributing factor,” They laughed, Danny revelling in the feeling of his daughter beside him,having a normal conversation. Well, normal for them.

Danny picked up her plate and his own taking them to one of the trash cans set up nearby and finished up his longboard, the same kind that Steve kept at his house,back at the table. Grace pulled out her phone and snapped a quick selfie of both of them sitting at the table Danny hiding the beer beneath the table top as she did it,smiling widely. She laughed and set it as her background while Danny told her to send him the picture for their scrapbook.

Joking about how crazy her father was about keeping every picture they took together, they walked back to the sports car. Standing on the drivers side she spoke “How about you let me drive this time Danno?” The young girl fished, seeing no harm in throwing the question out there.

Danny just laughed and pushed her playfully to the other side of the Camaro “Tell you what, if you can prove to me that you are responsible and don’t cause trouble at school then we will talk about getting you your own personal car,” Grace almost screamed throwing her arms around her father “But you have to pass your drivers test first of course!”

Grace didn’t care about the test it would be easy once she got the hang of how to control the huge automobile,she just had to show her father that she was responsible enough to know right from wrong which meant start thinking about what she did before she did it.

Smiling wide she skipped around the front of the car and jumped into the passenger side of the car,checking her phone to see that it was 4:10 which was normally the time she got out of school. Laughing she silenced her phone and asked her dad what was next for their day out as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards his condo.

* * *

 

Steve got the call at around 5:00. The governor received a call from Stan Edwards about someone kidnapping his daughter from school. Mr.Edwards was one of the governor’s backers during his campaigns,so of course upon hearing about the incident he out the task force on it immediately.

Kono and Chin went to the house to talk to the wife who was suppose to pick up the girl from school but was informed that a man claiming to be her father picked her up from her classroom. Steve went directly from his house to the school while they asked her about that afternoon to see if he could get anything off of the school’s cameras or a description from the frazzled teacher. Steve’s heart stopped a beat at the name of the girl being the same as his Grace’s but the last name was not the same so he pushed it from his mind, focussing back at the mission at hand.

Upon arriving, he received a text from Danny  

   -   You should take off early today babe. I’ve got the whole condo pool level closed off! Also I forgot to text you earlier but your ass looks great in those cargoes! -

Accompanied by a winky face emoji.

Steve just rolled his eyes, sent back a quick reply of        -  Can’t, got a case, longboards tonight though  -     and strode through the heavy doors and into the now empty school building.

* * *

 

Steve had gotten access to the school’s cameras that were positioned around the whole outside perimeter of the structure, and was currently perusing the footage when he got a call from Chin. Setting the phone on the table and putting it on speaker, he continued to scan while talking.

“Hey brah, I got a lead,” Chin said quickly and rushed like he was jogging to the bike.

Steve gave the go ahead to tell him. “Turns out, Stan Edwards is not Grace’s real father.The man who Mrs.Edwards divorced five years ago’s name is Daniel Williams. The same one we have been after for the past four years,”

Steve’s hand clamped on the computer mouse as he watched the familiar stride of the man on the screen walk through the hallway and out of the back of the building,Chin’s voice at the back of his head. He gritted his teeth,cursing himself mentally, as the blonde pulled Grace into a headlock and scrubbed her hair playfully.

Upon Chin’s repeated asking if he was there Steve swiped the phone and trudged hard on the linoleum out of the building shouting at Chin “I know where she is, I will take care of Williams, pull HPD off of the house and wipe the records of the link between Danny and The Edwards,”

The apprehension was clear in Chin’s voice as he shouted back through the phone “Steve,wait what do you mean you know where she is,what the hell is going on!”

“I can’t tell you right now,just do what I ordered,” Steve paused standing at his truck, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I will explain later, I just need you to trust me on this,”

Chin relented but reminding him not to get himself shot again,which sent Steve into his truck,punching the gas, and barreling down the long roads, lights flashing all the while.

* * *

 

Steve threw the once towering bear of a man onto the tile in front of the lawn chair a certain blonde New Jerseyan was laying on,board shorts settled low and loose at his hips with a pair Ray Bans resting expensively on the slightly freckled bridge of his nose.

Lifting the sunglasses off his face Danny smiled as he chided Steve “Steven, why did you beat up the muscle?The whole point of having him, is so that Grace and I don’t have to deal with stupid tourists taking up space in the pool,and you wouldn’t want to make Grace sad would you,”

Steve turned to the pool where Grace had just finished practising her dives from the tall board and was now determined to beat what he could only assume was five men like Danny who either worked for him or volunteered, in a game of water volleyball with her own team of hired help.

One of the men, a burly island man with undercut hair and dark sun tanned skin, called a timeout giving Grace time look around the pool and notice Steve.

“Uncle Steve! I didn’t know Danno called you!” Grace yelled with vigor staying above the water effortlessly.

Danny held back a laugh as Steve called back to her “Yeah he called earlier,but I just got off work, I would have come earlier but some nutcase dad kidnapped his kid from school today!” Steve turned to Danny who only shrugged his shoulders completely innocent, earning him a punch in the shoulder from the brunette.

“Well now that you’re here, we could really use an extra player! Not that we need you to beat their sorry asses though,” Grace yelled splashing water under the net to the other men who started to splash challengingly.

“Language Monkey!” Danny yelled over the violent splashing and roars of battle.

“Sorry Danno!” Grace replied sheepishly, laughing at the all out war that had started in the clear water.

Danny pulled Steve down onto the costly reclining lounge chair, wrapping his hands around his waist and snuggling up behind him. Steve turned his head away when Danny lead over his shoulder to try to get him to kiss him. Danny hmphed “Don’t be like that babe, I just wanted to give my daughter a day to enjoy herself, she said she was getting a little stressed with all of the work her teachers were giving her,”

Steve just shook his head, breaking out of the blonde’s grip and turning to face him “That’s all well and good Danny ,but you can not just take your daughter out of school without telling anyone, especially not Rachel,”Danny tried to speak but Steve placed a hand over his mouth effectively shutting him up “and do not think I forgot about you not telling me about your ex-wife and her new husband, D! We are definitely going to have long talk about keeping secrets tonight,” Steve pulled him hand away but replaced it with a quick but strong possessive kiss to the shorter man who, once Steve pulled away, was a little scattered.

Steve stood up grinning at Danny’s disheveled look before calling “Gracie! Sorry to cut your volleyball game short ,but your mom expects you home for dinner,”

Grace just smiled tiredly climbing out of the pool before turning back to the men while she toweled off her body and pulled on a pair of raggy jean shorts and simple v-neck “I will see you this weekend Jacob!” pointing to the burly Hawaiian man from before “I hereby challenge you to a rematch, and I won’t go so easy on you next time!”

The man laughed heartily yelling back as Steve eyed him scrutinously walking in the direction of the parking lot “I look forward to it Kaleki!”

Putting his hand on Grace’s back he took her backpack in his hand and grumbled as he threw it into the bed of his Silverado. She laughed as they both climbed into the cabin of the huge truck watching as the man seemed to start the truck and put the car in gear angrily. "What did Danno do this time?"she asked trying to keep a serious face.

Steve just laughed shaking his head as he pulled out onto the main road. "Well he took you out of school without telling anyone, so you're mom called Five-0!"

Grace held her stomach as she laughed loudly,making Steve smile fondly "Yeah, I didn't think my mom would agree to a day off from school seeing as though my finals are soon,"

Pulling up to the curb of the Edwards estate and turning off the truck. Grace smiled again staring at the huge house behind the gates. "Thank you for letting Danno take me out today, you know I don't get a lot of time with him because of Rachel," She turned back to choosing not to notice the misty look his eyes had taken. "So I really appreciate it, Uncle Steve," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the Silverado and pulling her backpack out of the bed.

**  
** Steve wiped his eyes quickly, before etching the moment into his memory for later down the road if times got rough, and followed after her toward the now open gate. Mentally reminding himself to make sure that Danny got more days with Grace without Rachel always being at his back.


End file.
